This invention relates generally to releasable fasteners and, more particularly, to a releasable fastening and aligning device for joinable table sections or the like.
Table structures are known that can be joined together or that can receive removable table leaves when the effective surface area of the table is to be increased. In such structures, means are typically provided for aligning the joinable table sections relative to one another and for maintaining that alignment during use. Ideally, any such alignment means should be capable of aligning the table sections both vertically and laterally, should be easy to engage when the sections are to be joined together, and should be easy to release when the sections are to be separated. Additionally, the alignment means should be capable of holding the sections together with sufficient strength to prevent the accidental separation of the sections when the table is moved.
In one commonly used arrangement, one of the table sections is equipped with projecting pins, while the abutting surface of the other table section is equipped with corresponding holes adapted to receive the pins. Provided the pins and holes are properly located during the manufacture of the table, the pins engage within their corresponding holes to bring and maintain the abutting table sections in vertical and lateral alignment. Usually, one or more locks or other fastening devices are included to hold the table sections together.
The pin and hole arrangement is disadvantageous because it typically requires the use of relatively costly drilling and aligning methods for its manufacture. The arrangement is further disadvantaged by the need for separate locks or other fastening devices for holding the table sections together, which devices are often difficult to engage and release.
Various other arrangements and devices have been proposed for aligning and securing joinable table sections together. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,117; 3,313,510; 3,515,077; 3,820,477; and 3,915,100. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,117 is capable of aligning joinable table sections only laterally, and relies upon other structure to assure that there is no relative vertical displacement of the sections. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,510 provides both lateral and vertical alignment, but includes no means for holding the table sections together. The devices shown in the latter three patents are of rather complex construction, being relatively difficult to install and operate and expensive to produce.